Apocalypse à Métropolis
by Lily Jolie
Summary: Les démons envahissent la ville et le Floue et ses amis ont disparus,plus aucun super-héro pour protéger la ville.Sam et Dean apprenent la nouvelle par le dernier article de Lois Lane et décident de faire leur boulot,empêcher l'apocalypse...encore!


_**LILY!: Coucou tout le monde! Alors comme toujours je bug sur mes fics( en fait je me tappais un beau syndrome de la page blanche) mais j'ai finalement débloquer à quelque part ce qui donne une nouvelle fic! Il s'agit, vous verrez bien assez vite, d'un crossover Supernatural/Smallville mais je le classe seulement dans Supernatural en espérant qu'il sera plus lut que dans la section crossover! Enfin bref bonne lecture et j'espère que sa vous plaira! Enjoy and Review!**_

**

* * *

**

**Apocalypse à Métropolis**

**Chapitre Un **

**Métropolis envahie, où est le Floue?**

_La terreur règne sur la ville, c'est une véritable apocalyspe. Tous ces êtres que nous pensions n'être que légende existent réellement. Menés par un démon, oui un démon, une armée composée de vampires, de loup-garous, de sorcières et de d'autres démons a envahie les rues de Métropolis dans la nuit de jeudi à vendredi il y a maintenant cinq jours. Au début, nous nous refusions à y croire, mais force est d'admettre que le monde dans lequel nous vivons est peuplé de créatures surnaturelles et maléfiques. Le taux de criminalité et de mortalité a atteint des plafonds dans les derniers jours, les morgues des trois hôpitaux de la villes débordent de cadavres dont certains décident de se relever pour en faire d'avantage. _

_Et pendant que la ville est mise à feu et à sang, le Floue et ses amis sont disparus de la carte. Depuis le début de l'invasion, nous n'avons aucune trace ni aucune nouvelle de nos super-héros alors que nous avons désespérément besoin d'eux. La marque du Floue n'apparaît plus, plus aucun signe laissant croire qu'ils auraient sauvés qui que ce soit. Où sont donc le Floue, l'Arché Vert, Impulse, Black Canari et Aquaman? Je refuse de croire qu'ils aient abandonnés ou, pire encore, qu'ils sont morts, mais je suis forcée d'admettre qu'ils ne sont plus là et que sans eux c'est sans issue pour nous autre mortels. _

Au moment d'écrire ces lignes, les dernières avant un bon moment, on m'apprend une nouvelle renversante. Le corps possédé par le démon qui mène cette armée vient d'être identifié. Il s'agirait de Lex Luthor, multimilliardaire PDG de la Luthorcorps disparus depuis près de deux ans maintenant. Luthor alié à un démon? Que Dieu ai pitié de nous. C'était Lois Lane pour le Daily Planet, bonne chance à tous.

Après avoir fini de lire cet arcticle de la dernière édition du Daily Planet de Métropolis, le jeune homme reposa le journal en soupirant avant de poser les yeux sur son frère en train de se goinfrer allègrement. Tandis que ce dernier ne se préoccupait pas de lui, le plus jeune détailla son frère. Sans être aussi grand que lui, son frère mesurait un respectable mètre quatre-vingt-cinq. Ses cheveux châtains étaient cours et ses yeux verts brillaient toujours de malice, quoi que présentement c'était plus de gourmandise. Malgré un sourire ravageur constament sur ses lèvres, Sam avait bien constaté que son grand-frère était plus sombre que jamais. Ils venaient a peine de se débarasser de Lucifer et donc d'empêcher l'apocalypse et il y avait eu un lot de morts qu'ils n'avaient pu empêcher, dont plusieurs amis et chasseurs de leur connaissance. Mais au final, Sam savait mieux que quiconque que malgré tout Dean demeurait Dean et que malgré toutes les idées noirs qu'ils pouvaient tous les deux tourner en boucles dans leurs têtes, tout finirait par s'arranger. Ils s'en étaient sortis indemnes physiquement, un brin amoché intérieurement, mais tant qu'ils étaient ensemble ça irait. Sam fut brusquement tiré de ses pensées par Dean qui gesticulait dans l'espoir d'attirer son attention.

- Désolé j'étais dans mes pensées! Répondit finalement Sam. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
- Ça fait cinq minutes que je te gueule après! Répondit Dean, exaspéré. Alors y'a quelque chose d'intéressant pour nous dans le coin?  
- Métropolis, Kansas. Répondit simplement Sam.  
- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe dans cette ville de fou que leurs prétendus super-héros ne peuvent régler? Demanda Dean, dubitatif.  
- Apparament, reprit Sam en tendant le journal à son frère, leurs prétendus super-héros se sont fait la malle tandis que Lex Luthor possédé par un démon envahie la ville avec une armée hors de l'ordinaire. C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire en tout cas!  
- Lex Luther hein? Ricana Dean. Il était pas mort celui là?  
- Disparu depuis deux ans! Répondit Sam simplement.  
- Bon et qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si spéciale son armée? Demanda Dean qui regardait plus le portrait de la journaliste que l'article en lui-même.  
- Elle est constituée, reprit Sam un brin découragé, par des vampires, des loup-garous, des démons, des sorcières et possiblement autre choses pas super super.  
- Ah bien là je reconnais que c'est vraiment pas normal! Répondit Dean en fronçant les sourcils. Depuis combiens de temps sa dure?  
- Il est écrit dans l'article que ça durait depuis cinq jours au moment de mettre sous presse. Répondit Sam. Le journal est parut il y a trois jours et depuis le Daily Planet n'a plus rien publié. Cela fait donc huit jours que Luthor et sa horde mettent à feu et à sang Métropolis et ce, sans une trace de leurs super-héros.  
- Okay alors ça barde et personne pour faire stoper tout ça! Résuma Dean. Combien de temps pour se rendre?  
- Probablement quelques heures pour faire Denver/Métropolis. Répondit Sam en réfléchissant. Si on part maintenant on devrait y être en fin de soirée.  
- Alors en route! Répondit simplement Dean en se levant.

Sam n'ajouta rien et suivit son frère vers la voiture. Alors que Sam réfléchissait encore à ce qu'une telle armée représentait, Dean lança son Impala à toute vitesse car ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. Finalement, au bout d'une heure de route, Sam finit par sombrer dans le sommeil appuyé contre la vitre de la portière.

_Une jeune femme courrait dans un champ. Elle était grande, ses cheveux bruns étaient emmêlés et parcemés de brindilles. Ses yeux verts étaient écarquillés de peur et elle jettait frénétiquement des coups d'œil derrière elle pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas suivie. Son jean était déchiré à plusieurs endroits et du sang tâchait les rebords de certaines déchirures. Son débardeur blanc était tâché de terre et déchirer dans le bas. Ses bras étaient couverts d'écorchures preuve de sa course effrainée dans les bois. Finalement, la jeune femme poussa un léger soupir de soulagement quand elle vit une petite maison jaune qui semblait être la destination qu'elle cherchait à atteindre. Derrière elle, on pouvait voir les lueurs rougeoyantes des multiples incendies qui ravaigeaient Métropolis. La jeune femme pénétra dans la maison vide alors que le soleil se couchait. Alors qu'elle se croyait finalement en sécurité, elle fut attrappée par derrière, assomée et sortie de la maison._

Sam se réveilla en sursaut. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas fait de rêve prémonitoire et à en juger par ce qu'il avait vu, la situation à Métropolis était critique. Sam sentait que la jeune femme qu'il avait vue pourrait les aider, mais encore faudrait-il qu'ils la retrouve en vie. Sam jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et vit qu'ils arriverait à Smallville, la ville voisine de Métropolis, dans une heure sois un peu avant le coucher de soleil. Il demanda à Dean d'accélérer après quoi il lui raconta son rêve.


End file.
